


One, Two, Step

by incurableinsanity



Series: A Full Resume [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, F/M, M/M, SHIELD is secretly a dance academy, Super Husbands, and killer dances, dorky fluff, minor-ish romance, not really - Freeform, samtasha - Freeform, sniper husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five dances Clint and Natasha learned through SHIELD and one dance taught to them by someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Step

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Русский ([x](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3512275))
> 
> If there's anything I love, it's Natasha and Clint having a bunch of different skills taught to them by SHIELD during their time there.

**Foxtrot**

Clint stares at Coulson, then looks back to Natasha. Natasha’s face is blank, but he can see the minor confusion in the gleam of her eyes when she glances at him. It’s the gleam that says ‘why’ without really saying anything at all.

Clint’s starting to learn that he can read a lot of phrases from Natasha’s eyes. Eventually they’ll just be able to talk without any verbal communication at all. Clint will laugh the day they manage to frustrate Coulson with such endeavors, but right now, the verbal words that just came out of Coulson’s mouth are more important to the situation at hand.

Clint turns back to Coulson. “Dance instructors.”

Coulson nods, “Yes, dance instructors.”

“You’re telling me that we have to go undercover as- as… _dance instructors?”_

“Clint,” Coulson sighs, exasperated. “The target is interested in dancing. This is the perfect opportunity.”

“Why can’t we be students then?” Clint would rather not do it at all, but – well, whatever.

“A teacher has a more personal relationship with the students than a fellow student does, especially when it’s one on one.”

“Okay…but the foxtrot?!”

“It’s the only dance the target doesn’t know yet.”

“Coulson,” Natasha sighs, “neither of us know the foxtrot.”

“I know, that’s why I’m teaching you.”

“You?” Clint gapes, disbelief evident. “You’re – you’re gonna teach us the foxtrot?”

“First lesson starts now.” Coulson tells them. Clint groans. Natasha just shakes her head.

 

 

Two weeks later and Clint finds himself standing in a dance studio, dressed like a moron, standing next to Natasha who’s got her hair pulled up and away from her face. Their mark stands along the line of new dancers willing to learn the dance drilled into Clint’s brain for the last two weeks. Natasha greets the students, the charming, fake smile on her face. She’s going over what the syllabus would essentially be for the class for the next five weeks, and then lets them know that she and “Alex” would give a brief demonstration of what the end result should be.

“Okay Alex, ready?” Natasha’s looking at him and Clint makes a face inwardly, but nods with a bright grin to keep the cover.

Clint finds it’s easy to fall into the steps now that they’re memorized. It’s a routine, something he can remember, like the routines back at the circus. Same steps each time, simple and complicated, flowing into the next movement.

Clint leads and Natasha follows gracefully. The foxtrot is quick paced, but easy enough for them when quick movements were needed for their job. It’s easy to turn, to step, to slip into the next movement with ease.

They’re both fluid and flexible and dancing apparently comes easy to them. Clint’s used to movement from the circus and Natasha from her skills as the Black Widow. They can both follow direction and remain coordinated enough to not step on each other’s toes or trip each other up. Clint’s even pretty sure Coulson was impressed with how quick they could pick up the steps.

Natasha’s got the gleam in her eye that says this is too easy and that she thinks the situation is amusing, and Clint supposes it kind of is. If someone told him five years ago that he’d be dancing the foxtrot to complete a mission for a secret organization, he’d look at them like they were nuts. But now, he’s completing step-by-step the routine of a foxtrot he despairingly did not want to learn (Coulson is cruel like that – making a man learn a dance he doesn’t want to).

By the end of the routine, Clint is not even out of breathe, and he sees that she isn’t either. They turn to their students with a mock bow, smiles on their faces, playing up the applause they’re receiving.

Clint spies a look at their mark, who is clapping along quite enthusiastically, and decides this really will be an easy as one-two-three mission. When Natasha glances at him, it’s clear she feels the same way.

That doesn’t mean, though, that Clint wants to learn anymore stupid dances from SHIELD.

 

 

 

 

**Tango**

Originally, Tony’s supposed to be the only Avenger to attend the formal event of the month. However, word is that there’s two left over HYDRA members coming in for some kind meeting in secrecy. So instead of just Tony, every Avenger (minus Thor, who is in Asgard at the moment) plus Sam and Bucky are attending so they can all identify the marks and then bring them in, quickly and quietly.

The event’s at some fancy hall in New York, but Clint has zero idea of what the name of it is. It’s pretty big, spacious, and has a huge open space in the middle where there’s ballroom dancing going on. The live band is doing a well diverse variety of music for the dances.

Clint’s leaning against a wall, surveying casually with a champagne flute in his hand. Bruce is being a wallflower next to him, occasionally making small talk or an observation on the attendees (if there’s one thing Clint’s learned about Bruce it’s that he can be a sarcastic menace to them all when he wants to be). Natasha’s across the hall, doing the same with Bucky and Sam standing near her. Steve and Tony are doing the meet-n-greet rounds with the attendees (they still need to keep up appearances, apparently).

“ _I’ve got them._ ” Natasha says over the comm. “ _My ten o’clock, two males, navy suit and gray vest._ ”

“Got ‘em,” Clint tells her when he spots them. They’re standing close together, the air about them off from the rest of the party.

“ _They’re too surrounded by the crowd for me to do this quietly,_ ” Bucky adds in quietly. Sam murmurs an agreement.

“ _We need a distraction._ ” Steve’s quiet, still with Tony, who’s distracting their current conversationalist with a ramble Clint can hear from his position. Clint’s thinking about doing something drastic or just breaking something loudly when the band begins to play something else.

Clint knows this song, knows which dance it’s best suited for, and he starts walking towards the dance floor quickly. “Nat.”

“ _On my way.”_ Clint can hear Bucky and Sam asking each other if they know what’s going on. Clint ignores it, striding towards the middle of the dance floor, where Natasha meets him half way.

They fall into the steps of the Tango effortlessly.

It’s fluid, graceful, and passionate, a dance Clint that knows will get the attention of the attendees quickly if they pull it off right.

And they always pull it off right.

They step precisely, with the passion and flare they know are required. Natasha’s beauty is multiplied and supported by Clint’s lead, his dips and their pivots. Clint can feel the eyes of everyone on them, transfixed and amazed, and he barely holds back the grin.

Natasha’s got the look in her eyes that says the same, but her face still holds the intense passion that gives them the extra flare. He dips her, long, longer than he should, but these people won’t know any better. It gives them a longer pause to hear Bucky’s muted “wow” and Sam’s “you can say that again” before he pulls her up and continues through the steps like he’s known them since he was born.

“ _Status_ ,” Steve asks for halfway through the dance.

“ _Falcon and I are approaching now._ ” Bucky relays and the music goes into its crescendo. Clint’s tempted to twirl her, just for shits and giggles, but instead spins her and stops her with a hand on her shoulder, sliding effortlessly into the next dip. Natasha’s eyes are amused as they flow into the fast-paced steps as the music starts to come to an end.

 _“Targets captured and secure._ ” Wilson informs while they finish off the dance with her held close, her back bent, and her leg positioned by his hip. There is a moment of silence before applause breaks out, and the two hold together their position for a moment longer, before stepping back and giving the half-bow with graceful smiles.

“ _Nice work you two_ ,” Steve says.

“ _When did you two become such dance experts?_ ” Tony asks.

“ _It was a lovely dance._ ” Bruce tells them. Strangely, Bucky and Sam are silent, but Clint knows they’re fine.

“SHIELD taught us,” Natasha smiles slyly as they both make their way off the dance floor as the music picks back up. “They’re very thorough with their skills.”

“ _I’m not sure I want to know what that means._ ” Tony replies. Natasha smirks and Clint has a hard time keeping the grin off his face.

 

 

 

 

**Salsa**

Natasha likes the salsa. It’s a nicely-paced dance that, like the tango, is good for getting the attention of a mark. Unlike the tango, it’s less fiery passion and more flirty and hip movement that gives her more of a girl-looking-for-a-good-time kind of vibe.

She believes that dancing can be used in the right setting to get her where she wants, but she never thought about using it before her time in SHIELD. Dancing requires a partner, and she worked alone. However, once Coulson forced her and Clint to learn the foxtrot years ago, she began to understand how dances could be used to their benefit.

Clint doesn’t like the salsa as much as she does, but that’s because he hates having to move his hips (Natasha won’t tell him, but she thinks Clint can move his hips pretty damn well – better than most talented dancers; as the song goes, hips don’t lie, and Clint’s hips definitely do not). He does however, like that he can get a little more creative with her and do more spins, twirls, lifts, and dips than probably necessary. Natasha lets him get away with it though, only because it keeps him happy (and she really doesn’t mind all that much – but she won’t tell him that).

Natasha’s supposed to be playing the flirty girl trying to get the mark jealous. Clint’s playing the handsy dancer to help the con along. The club has been playing a variety of Latino music all night as part of a theme.

The mark is wanted for some arms dealing and several other things concerning AIM, but it’s a small enough job that it only requires a few of them. They need the confession to put him away, so they’re going in quietly instead of loud. Natasha can slide into undercover mode like a dress, and she knows Clint can do it too. Bucky is a little less inconspicuous nowadays with the metal arm, and Sam’s always been a soldier, so they’re hiding behind one of the tables in the corner, playing along as regular patrons. Bucky’s got his arm covered up, but Sam’s sitting on his left side just in case.

Natasha’s been giving the mark her attention for most of the night, but she’s also passing along attention to Clint to make sure the mark knows he’s not the only one on her mind. When the next song comes on, Clint taps on her shoulder just as planned.

“Would you like to dance?” He asks, hand held out with a leering grin.

“Well,” Natasha turns her head from the mark (and she knows he’s feeling ignored now). She lets faux brown hair fall over her shoulder and gives Clint a flirty smile, “Can you do the salsa? It’s my favorite dance.”

“Well, what do you know? It’s my favorite too,” Clint tells her. Natasha wants to laugh because Clint’s favorite dance is most definitely not the salsa, but she lets it turn her smile into a grin and a blush instead.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Clint takes her offered hand and they step out onto the dance floor. They come together and fall into the steps.

They step, Natasha twirls, they move their hips. They don’t have comms this mission because it’s pretty unnecessary, but she can feel Bucky and Sam’s eyes on them just like she can feel the mark’s jealous ones. She lets Clint move her across the dance floor around the other dancers while staying within eye sight of the mark. She also knows they’re within Bucky and Sam’s eye-lines as well, and shoots Clint a look. He grins, because they both know what he’s up to.

Sam and Bucky have been showing interest in the two of them for a while, and Clint’s been known to be a tease. Well, so can Natasha, because it’s impossible not to torture the soldiers with the fluid dance. For a moment, she could forget that there’s a mark here, could just really get into the dance with Clint and really fluster the soldiers. But she won’t, maybe another time, because there’s still a job to be done. She knows Clint knows this too, which is why he’s only getting partially handsy with hands roaming close to her backside and on her hips instead of really ramping up the hip movements like she knows he would, even if he’s not a fan of it.

He’s in the middle of a twirl with her when the mark comes storming over, and pushes Clint away from her. Natasha feigns a minor surprised look while Clint feigns affront at the interruption.

“What the hell man?” Clint questions, irritated.

“This _chica_ is mine, you hear?” The mark says with a threatening tone that wouldn’t scare any of the Avengers on any day of the week, but Clint fakes his scared manner and backs off quickly. He disappears into the crowds (if they were on comms, she suspects Clint would be mocking the man in Spanish) and Natasha knows he’ll be waiting for her when she leads the mark to the interrogation point.

“Your _chica_?” Natasha smiles at the mark and the mark looks back to her with a grin.

“I couldn’t let a beautiful one like you just leave with the kind of man like that.” The mark says with a minor leer and Natasha pretends to preen.

“Well, how about,” She speaks slowly, with an enticing tone of voice and walking her index and middle fingers up his bicep as she leans in close, “you and I get out of here then?”

When the mark agrees, everything after that is so easy Natasha could have done it in her sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Slow Waltz**

Natasha always knew the day Tony and Steve finally got their act together and got engaged would come. Those two have always been too perfect for one another to not end up here.

The problem is this: Steve still doesn’t know how to dance and Tony can only sway in a two-step side to side movement. Despite how small the wedding is, Tony and Steve are still expected to have a first married couple’s dance or Natasha and Pepper will end them. Tony’s been researching the slow waltz all night and Steve’s been trying to read up on the dance moves. Come practice time, they’re both doing a fairly bad job.

So, Natasha recruits Clint to come help out. They originally learned the slow waltz in a mission for a fancy black tie event. They had to blend in and the host of that event had expected everyone to dance at one point or another; anyone who hadn’t looked suspicious. Clint had looked good in his black tux and she in her bareback dress, fitting in smoothly with the crowd. She remembers Clint complaining about the bow tie and her threatening to step on his toes if he didn’t stop. Clint had made a face but led her through the dance with grace and ease and not once did she bother stepping on his toes.

Clint takes one look at the two before shooting Natasha an exasperated look. She quirks a smile. “I’ll take Steve if you take Tony.”

“Gee thanks,” Clint sighs but he heads over to the two regardless. Natasha knocks the two apart gently and Clint drags away Tony.

“Natasha?” Steve asks in a word.

“Clint and I will teach you. You two are hopeless as it is,” She tells him and he shoots her a grateful look. She shows him the proper lead position. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Tony complaining about not being the lead, but Clint shoots him a look that says ‘you really think Steve’ll let you lead?’

Natasha teaches Steve the steps slowly, counting as they go. It’s a relative simple dance as far as formal ones go, and it’s easy to teach to someone who can remember many things with a single glance. She lets Steve lead her around the room.

“Thank you,” Steve tells her at one point. She waits for them to fluidly go through several more steps before speaking.

“If we let you two dance like that in front of the others, it would be a tragedy,” She says with a teasing smile. Steve smiles back, used to being teased about his lack of dance abilities. She knows he’s been teased by Bucky, Clint, and her numerous times before on minor Avengers missions. “But I get the feeling that’s not what you’re thanking me for.”

“It’s not, but I am thankful for this too,” Steve admits. “You’ve been supporting Tony and me since before the beginning.”

“We all were,” She reminds him.

“Remember when Tony and I had the fight that had almost broke up the Avengers?” Natasha remembers clearly. It had been a little after Bucky had come back. Tony had been worried about Bucky being reverted to the Winter Soldier at one point, whether intentionally or not, and Steve had adamantly refused to leave Bucky behind. The fight had lasted several weeks before they came to a compromise when Bucky nearly disappeared to get away from all the fighting. Natasha had convinced the both of them to talk it out before Bucky disappeared for good.

“I remember. You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“You made us talk it out like we should have from the beginning, and I never thanked you for it when that happened. So, thank you.” Steve smiles again, the All-American charm evident. Natasha knows there’s no arguing with Steve Rogers when he’s stubborn about something, so she accepts the thanks with a dip of her head and a small smile.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to get the dance down completely, and Natasha watches Clint and Tony on the edge of her vision. Tony looks to be worried about something, but she can only read Clint’s lips from their position. Tony’s tense until Clint tells him ‘for God’s sake Tony, Steve loves you more than anything, he can make his own choices, and will you stop trying to lead?’ that Tony relaxes with a breath. After that, Tony seems to get the steps down easier.

Natasha loves Tony and Steve like family, but they could both be so monumentally stupid about each other.

 

 

 

 

**Night Club**

Clint’s pretty sure Natasha invited Bucky and Sam to this club for one reason and one reason only: to tease them mercilessly (and maybe get laid- but that might just be his objective and not Natasha’s). Clint’s known how to dance in a club setting since he was in the circus, but SHIELD refined his and Natasha’s skills.

Clint will never forget the image of Coulson dancing like that ever, no matter what. It’s been burned into his memory, and he remembers it when he needs a good laugh (it’s a good memory when he thinks of Coulson, and wonders what he would have been doing now had he still been alive – would he have enjoyed Steve and Tony’s wedding? Would he approve of the Avengers as they are now? Clint likes to think Coulson would’ve loved it all).

Clint’s wearing tight jeans that Natasha said made his ass look good. Natasha’s got the kind of clothes that makes her look sophisticated yet well-suited for a night club. _Bucky looks good too_ , Clint thinks, admiring Bucky’s bare arms (Tony finished the holographic setting not too long ago so Bucky could finally wear things other than long-sleeves outside) and the way they differ from Bucky’s tight tank-top. Sam’s always been a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy, but Clint knows Natasha thinks he looks good anyway.

It’s late out, past midnight, the drinks are good, and Clint can feel the bass of the music in his chest. Clubs can often turn into one big grinding session, but this one’s pretty lacking in such a thing (Natasha knows how to pick her clubs – though Clint wouldn’t mind grinding against Bucky). Clint’s with Natasha on the dance floor, and much like the other club from two months ago, Bucky and Sam have their eyes on them.

It’s almost like playing a mark, Clint thinks, except this isn’t a mission. He and Natasha don’t have to play a character, they don’t have to school their expressions a certain way. They can just enjoy themselves and have a good time.

The music’s loud enough for the two of them to not worry about eavesdropping from supersoldier hearing so they can talk. Natasha’s up against him (not so close that it’s uncomfortable, but fairly close), her back to his front and she’s moving her hips in a way that makes most men dizzy. He’s got his hands on those hips, moving to the beat as she leans back to tilt her head towards him.

“They’re watching,” She tells him, more him reading her lips than actually hearing her. “At the bar, our one o’clock.” Clint glances around the bar as if to survey to whole thing before settling briefly on Bucky and Sam. Sam’s got a beer in his hand and Bucky’s got three empty ones in front of him, a fourth in his left hand. Clint’s not too sure cause of the darker lighting, but Sam’s face might be turning red and Bucky’s pupils look blown all to hell.

“Wanna ramp it up a bit?” He tells her and she smiles widely at him. He grins, he can’t help it, and they slide into the rhythm of the next song like they were training for it. It’s a matter of beats, and constant movement – arms, legs, hips. Sometimes a spin for Natasha if they’re feeling daring. She’ll dip low and he’ll support her as she moves close to the floor and swings her way back up again.

They dance for three songs before Bucky finally decides to interrupt. He’s smooth about it, playing up the old-time charm, walking with a swagger that suits him rather than makes him look like an ass, and the smirk that makes Clint’s heartbeat go rapid.

“Mind if I cut in?” He asks Natasha, as if it’s casual, as if he hasn’t been watching the two of them with rapt attention. Natasha quirks up a corner of her lips.

“He’s all yours,” she tells him and saunters off to go find Sam. Bucky slides into place like liquid, giving Clint the smirk full-time.

“Do you even know anything other than the Twist, Barnes?” Clint asks around a sly grin. Bucky seems to take that as a challenge and he’s suddenly the one leading and Clint following. It’s like with Natasha, the movement’s fluid, matching the beat. Except this is Bucky, and it’s unbelievably hot as Clint presses his back against the soldier’s front.

Bucky spins him around two moments later, hands on Clint’s hips and he leans in close.

“I want to get out of here,” Bucky tells him in a low voice; it sends shivers down Clint’s spine in a _very good way_.

“Lead the way,” Clint replies, leaning towards him enough that their breaths mingle. He can see the wideness of the pupil’s in Bucky’s eyes and Clint imagines that he probably looks the same. Bucky leads him out, hand on the small of his back, and Clint sends Natasha a thumbs up as she makes out with Sam.

 

 

 

 

**+1**

It’s been a rough night. Natasha’s been unable to sleep, so three in the morning finds her sitting in the kitchen of Sam’s apartment, nursing a cup of coffee at the table. Usually she can handle the quiet, but it had been pressing in at all sides, so she had turned on the radio at the lowest setting to fill the air with noise, however small.

It’s not often she’s plagued by deeds of her past, she knows she can only change the future, but every now and again the memories of the Red Room come back to haunt her. She had woken in a jolt, tense and ready to lash out. She had slipped out of bed to not wake up Sam and ended up where she is now.

The steam curls up around her face, offering extra warmth besides the heat her hands are pressed against. She hears the soft padding of footsteps from behind and doesn’t look up.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” She tells Sam when he sits at the table beside her. He offers her a wry smile.

“It’s hard not to wake a light sleeper.” It’s meant to be a joke, she knows. Sam, despite being used to being on the battlefront and a soldier, isn’t all that much of a light sleeper. He can still get up at the drop of a dime if he needs to, but the smallest whisper of a noise won’t wake him. They’ve been together for three months (and tonight’s a rare night when she stays the whole night instead of retreating back to her apartment two floors up), but Natasha can read Sam like a book she’s read a thousand times.

“You could have gone back to sleep,” She plays along.

“And miss out on all this?” Sam asks, and Natasha has to hide her own small smile behind her coffee mug. “Great atmosphere, decent coffee.” Sam smiles, “and the company’s pretty good if I do say so myself.”

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Natasha dips her head with a smile, “though the music could be better.” She’s not sure what they’re playing but it sounds like something that would come straight of Clint’s workout playlist. Sam gets up and fiddles with the stations until the something that is maybe slow jazz begins to play through the speaker. He steps around the table and offers her a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “What a gentleman.” She takes his hand and slowly rises from her seat. “I’m afraid I don’t know how to dance, though.”

Sam snorts at the obvious lie, but he covers it with a charming grin. “I would be honored to show you, Ms. Romanov.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Wilson.”

And like that, they’re only swaying. It’s not steps, a routine, or an actual dance. It’s a simple sway, hardly any movement at all, but it feels so intimate. Natasha’s never had the pleasure or reason to dance like this, with no rhyme or reason, just slow, careful sways.

Sam’s arms are loose around her waist, allowing her to step back if it becomes too much (and Natasha is sometimes surprised at how well he reads her – because no one has since Clint; sometimes she forgets what Sam’s job in DC was and that’s how he knows what to do). She allows her arms to rest around his shoulders, hands loosely linked. His face is relaxed and open with the hint of a smile.

“How am I doing?” She asks softly.

“I think you’re doing just fine,” He answers.

It’s three in the morning, slow jazz is playing from the radio, and while she can’t say for sure just yet, this dance could be her favorite one.

 

 

Clint’s always had trouble sleeping since the Chitauri incident. There aren’t always nightmares but when they come, they can be particularly vicious. Thankfully, tonight’s not one of those nights, but Clint’s been pretty twitchy since he started awake at two in the morning. The clock currently reads 2:45. He’s thinking about heading down to the range to shoot until he’s tired enough to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, when he goes to slip out from the bed, Bucky shifts and pins him down with the metal arm going over his waist.

“Go back to sleep,” Bucky rumbles into the pillow. Clint tries to inch free, but Bucky’s not having it. Clint sighs.

“Can’t sleep.” Bucky lifts his head, looking at Clint with tired eyes. He then rolls off the bed and stands.

“C’mon.” Clint blinks, confused, but ultimately follows Bucky. They’ve only officially started dating for a little less than three months, but they’ve both had their fair share of nightmares. Bucky usually just lets Clint cuddle up to him when the soldier is the one affected, and Bucky will return the favor for Clint or sometimes they’ll get dressed and go to the range together. This is different though; Bucky’s not dressed and neither is Clint so where are they going?

Clint ends up following Bucky to the living room, where the brunet flips on the television to fill the room with its soft glow as he lays on the couch. He switches to some old action movie and raises an eyebrow when he spots Clint still standing there.

“You coming or what?” Clint makes a face, shaking away the odd feeling of ‘what-the-fuck’, and drops onto the couch. He positions himself so he’s practically laying on top of Bucky, but Bucky just lays his metal arm on top of Clint and shifts to get comfortable.

It works, Clint’s able to relax, for about twenty-five minutes.

He realizes he’s getting fidgety again and tries to move to get into a better spot to lay, but Bucky ends up just starting at him flatly when it doesn’t pan out.

“Sorry,” Clint feels the need to say. He can’t help it that his body wants him to move, like he’s still in a fight and needs to go somewhere. Bucky huffs, and gently presses a kiss to the corner of Clint’s mouth. Clint has nothing to say to that.

“C’mon get up.” Bucky nudges him off the couch and Clint stands. “Put your arms here.” Bucky leads Clint’s arms up around his shoulders and then places his arms around Clint’s waist. Bucky moves, swaying, and Clint naturally follows.

“What are we doing?” He wonders, looking down at their feet for answers. They’re not even stepping.

“We’re dancing, Clint. Shut up and dance.” Clint makes a face at that. This can’t be a dance, not really. Clint knows dances, has had them drilled into his head by SHIELD. This is intimate, close, and he’s not sure if this is really going to be helping his need to move and do something.

Bucky ignores his expression; he only keeps them moving from side to side. It’s not long before Clint finds himself actually relaxing into the movement, the tension in his shoulders sliding away.

“You teach all your boyfriends how to dance?” He asks, just because.

“Only the special ones.” And Clint falls silent, unable to do more but just lean in and press his forehead to Bucky’s collarbone. Bucky in turn rests his chin on the top of the archer’s head, taking the action as Clint’s silent thanks – which it is.

They’re both quiet for several minutes, but then Clint hears an explosion from the television and remembers what they are supposed to be watching. He suppresses the urge to laugh, and from Bucky’s silently shaking shoulders, he is too.

They’re dancing to the sounds of an old action film a little after three in the morning. Clint kind of thinks he could get used to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
